You, Me, and White Pearl
by RubySapphireGarnet
Summary: Yellow, Blue, and White Pearl. Meet in kindergartens. Pink Pearl might be in this story at some point.
1. Meet The Pearls

**Chapter 1: Intro**

 **Pearl's Point of view (Our Pearl)**

My name. I don't know?

I have two sisters Blue & Yellow Pearl. They call me white.

Blue is beautiful the youngest she is very elegant like I am execept quiet understandable so she is the youngest.

Yellow however is the opposite she is loud sort of like me and is the oldest.

Me I am the middle.

Well I have to get assigned my Facet.

 **Yellow Pearl's point of view**

 _Yellow Pearl Facet 1011_

That's my name and Facet.

My Sisters are younger than me I like that. We were made on the Lily Planet in the Queen Galaxy.

I hope my diamond is very much like me knowledgeable, orderly, and perfect. I wonder why White has an oval shaped gem. Well time to get to my diamond.

 **Blue Pearl's Point of view**

 _Blue Pearl Facet 1013_

I am the youngest. I really feel like I need someone to tell me what to do. Maybe that's why I was made last. Now I need to get to my sisters and meet my Diamond.

 **AN: If you are waiting for the sequel to _Crystal Gems VS Yellow Diamond_ it will come soon.**


	2. The Pearl's Letters

**Chapter 2: Letters**

 **AN: This chapter was inspired by the Pearl trinity story. Also a flashback will be in italics.**

Dear White,

I have been selected to be with Yellow diamond. She is just how I imagined her to be.

I have seen new gems called Carnelians and Peridots.

 _Pearl._

 _Yes my diamond_

 _I want you to come with me on a tour of my court_

 _In the court_

 _These are Peridots similar to Pearls execept with knowledble IQ_

 _Carnelians are quartzes that are part of my court only._

She showed me the room with holograms, technology, and other amazing things.

I wonder how you and Blue are doing.

Sincerely Yellow

Dear Blue,

I have finally met my diamond and got my facet.

I'm White Pearl Facet 1012. I now belong to White Diamond. She showed me all of homeworld.

I have also received a message from Yellow she is Ok. In fact she is enjoying herself. I also met another Pearl. I have also met 2 quartz soldiers.

 _Pearl._

 _Yes my-_

 _Let's go_

 _Yes my diamond_

 _Where are we going to?_

 _I have a meeting with Pink Diamond._

 _At Pink diamond's court_

 _Pink Diamond sat on her Pink crystal throne. She had two quartz soldiers and another Pearl._

 _Hello Pink Diamond_

 _Hello White_

 _Pearl we will be in the meeting room._

 _Yes my diamond._

 _One quartz soldier looked at me I didn't see her eyes until she took off her helmet._

" _Hello you must be White Diamond's Pearl" said the pink quartz with a smile_

" _Yes I am" I blushed_

 _ROSE! Why are you talking to a pearl?!_

 _The other Quartz soldier took her helmet off it was a sort of beryl gem called a Morganite_

 _Rose Quartz that's her name._

So I had fun I wonder about you and Yellow.

Sincerely White

Dear Yellow,

I've met Blue diamond my new diamond. I miss you and White. I met Amethysts, Blue quartzes, and a new race of gems called Iolite's. I have received a message from White sounds like she is having a great time. Me not so much. I wish I could see you 2 again.

Sincerely Blue


	3. The Pearl Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Pearl Meeting**

 _White Pearl's Point of view_

Finally I get to meet my sisters and my new friend Pink Pearl. Pink Pearl acts like Rose Quartz so much.

She told me that sometimes Rose takes her place as her pearl and her diamond doesn't mind!

I walk besides my diamond accordingly. Then I see Blue and Pink quietly standing. Yellow however is saluting and snickering. I see Rose Quartz and another guard. I also see other guards and my diamond's two different guards a Milky Quartz and a rare White Star Quartz.

"Yellow, Blue, Pink lets go leave our pearl and quartz guards' here." says my diamond

"Yes White, Pearl stay here and chat if you want" says Pink Diamond

Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond just walk away.

After they leave we looked to see if they were listening (They weren't). So we just walked up to each other and talked. Blue, Yellow, and I just talked caught up and we hugged. Then I walked over to Rose Quartz and Pink who were chattering away.  
"Hi" I say awkwardly

"Oh Hello White Pearl" Rose greeted happily

"Hey White!"Greeted the Bubbly Pink Pearl

 _Why was Rose like this? Other Quartzes are brutal or just don't talk at all. I guess that's the way she was created._

"Uh White?" Rose looked at me to see if I was OK

"Yes" I said snapping from my train of thought

"Are you OK?"Rose asked softly

"Yes" I replied

"Good the diamonds are coming back" says Pink Pearl nervously

Then I run to position myself with the other quartzes.


End file.
